kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
OLIVIA
OLIVIA was a series created by Kavra. The first part, Pity Party music video, was released on October 28th, 2017 and the final one on January 21st, 2018. It focuses on life of a teenage girl called Olivia Hart, who lives with a mental illness. Starting from OLIVIA -Part 3, the series also include a lot of flashback scenes depicting settings and characters from Sleepover - mainly how Emily's Mother and Ben met. They were animated in an old style (quick movements, old font and R6 mainly used). Story Pity Party At the Royal Boarding School, Olivia sends invitations to her birthday party. However, the only people present at the party are Olivia's friends, Teal and Danny. Some time after cutting the cake, Olivia's illness kicks in and she turns to some sort of her own perspective, quickly gets off the chair and cries in the corner of their dorm. Olivia thinks that no one came due to her illness, but Teal tries to assure her that it's all "Gina's doing". Gina Fox is a student that, at one point before the present events, cruelly bullied Olivia. She and her minions, Claudia and Henry, broke in her dorm and threaten to cut her hair off if she does not admit that she is a mental freak. Luckily, they were stopped by the Headmaster. Back in present, Danny beckons Olivia over to the laptop. It is shown that Gina was the first to comment on Olivia's invitation, saying that no one should come to her party. After this, Olivia blows a fuse and storms into Gina, Henry and Claudia's dorm. As anticipated, Gina cruelly tells her to leave, but Olivia then has a hallucination attack where she kills them all in her perspective. Soon the Headmaster comes in the dorm, where it turns out that the perspective sequence was just Olivia's imagination. Part 2 Henry comes to Gina and Claudia's dorm with a bruise on his forehead. He has been on tuition. It is revealed that the bruise was Gina's reaction in a fight. The next day, Henry oversleeps and is paired with Olivia to do work. He apologizes to her about what happened some time ago, saying that Gina sometimes "gets carried away". Olivia is a bit hesitant to accept his apology at first, but soon she realizes that Henry really meant it. At the tuition, he suggests to she revises with him in her dorm. In Olivia's dorm, Teal is mad at the fact that Henry wants to apologize. Meanwhile, Claudia hears this when Gina worries that Henry does not love her anymore. When Gina enters Olivia's dorm, she drags him out and Teal is sure that Henry did not really mean it when he apologized to Olivia. In Gina's dorm, after hearing that the two made up, Gina ironically says that she (Gina) does not deserve him and he agrees. However, she plans revenge on Olivia for "trying to steal Henry from Gina". After seeing a message on her laptop, Olivia heads to the rooftop, revealing that Henry wanted to meet her there. When he tells her that Gina and him settled everything, she goes to her perspective and Henry takes out a rose while saying "Now, the consequences". Olivia gets mad and grabs the rose out of his hand and quickly puts it at her chest, saying how she wanted him. However, when she put the rose, a stab sound is heard. Henry is horrified and Olivia leaves her perspective, revealing that the rose was really a knife. As she fell, Gina approached the scene and praises Henry for "killing Olivia". She also says that she will tell everyone he killed her if he betrays her ever again. As the two leave, Olivia leaks the tears of sorrow as the blood puddle forms around her. Part 3 Worrying for Olivia being late, Danny and Teal investigate where is she and find her on the rooftop after what has she done in Part 2. They quickly take her to the infirmary and the two say it might be Gina. While Olivia lays unconscious on the hospital bed, she remembers a scene from a long time ago: Olivia is running late for school and is forcefully woken up by Emily's Mother. While exiting the house, she says that her husband is "a waste of space just like her". In school's cafeteria, she talks to Grace and the latter tells her to show them how is the former feeling and how is it affecting her. In the other side of the school, Emily tells Meanie that she is hosting a sleepover party at her house but invites "the losers", taking a look at Aby. Startled, Aby looks away. Back in present, Headmaster arrives to Gina's dorm and asks her to speak to her in private, but Henry makes up the story of how Olivia tried to frame him "yet he still blames himself for her death". Headmaster says that Olivia is okay but in coma, so they will hear her side of the events when she wakes up. After he leaves, Gina looks away from Henry and Claudia, yelling that she wants Olivia to die. Back in past, Olivia wants to talk to her father about her position in the family. He acts cold towards her, she notices he drank too much. He reveals that a long time ago, her "stupid mom" cheated on him and caused him to have paranoia. He says that he also killed the male person involved. Flashing through her perspective, finding out that her father is the reason she has the illness, she grabs Ben's bottle and strikes it at his head. Emily's Mother sees this, screams in shock and forces her into the car, knowing that Olivia is not a safe person anymore. Ben at least wants to talk to her, but his wife forbids him to. Meanwhile at the school, Emily is talking to the four people invited to her sleepover (one who is Grace herself) and warns them that her sleepovers end with at least one death but says she's joking. She receives a message from her mom that they are sending Olivia to the boarding school and announces the news that they are "getting rid of her chubby fat R15 sister". When Olivia remembered the agonizing scream she let out when finding out that she is being taken to the boarding school, she wakes up from coma. She finds Emily's Mother and Ben in front of her hospital bed. They try to be nice after what has she been through, only to be warded off by her and the nurse after she recalled her past. After they left, it was shown that Grace is in the hallway, glad that Olivia is alive. Part 4 Some time after Olivia woke up from coma, the Headmaster comes in and wants to speak privately to Olivia about is it true that she killed herself "according" to Henry. Not trying to accuse him, she says that she stabbed herself with the knife thinking it was a rose. Then the nurse let her back to her dorm. However, she finds that Teal is missing only to find her in Gina's dorm. Teal says that should they (Gina's gang) come near them they won't like it. Olivia forces her out and tells her the truth - that she really did stab herself. After Teal leaves again, Grace comes to the dorm. In the meantime, Teal was gone to be alone in the restroom when Claudia and Gina come. Claudia asks nothing more than apologizing to Gina, which Teal does. Gina, reluctant and feisty for Teal's demise, orders Claudia to take her knife. However, once Teal approaches her, Claudia is startled and her knife is taken away. Teal puts her at the knife point. Obsessed with trying to cause a death, Gina forcefully pushes Claudia, her own friend, into the knife's blade, dismembering her. Then she yelled out in horror to frame Teal. The Headmaster rushes in and Teal falls unconscious. Back in Olivia's dorm, Grace tells Olivia the situation she was in ever since she caused the explosion at her school. She is sure that Olivia needs to come with her, but an angry Olivia refuses to, making Grace leave as quickly as possible. Some time later at the infirmary, it is revealed that the nurse paralyzed Teal as it was Gina's wish. Gina mockingly tells Teal that no one will ever find the truth behind Claudia's death and says that she brought her "a gift". It turns out to be a hospital bed pillow. She hardly presses it on Teal's face while she screams in horror. She soon dies and Gina quickly leaves. It was revealed that the nurse talked to Olivia about Teal allegedly killing Claudia and the two go to the infirmary. They find out that Teal is dead and are shocked. Part 5 Olivia wakes up from a nightmare. Danny, concerned, takes her to the infirmary. When nurse prompts her to describe her illness, she says that at some point everything looks real except it is the result of her imagination or how is her imagination viewing the events around her. After searching anything regarding the symptoms, the nurse finds out that Olivia has a genetic disease. It is revealed that it can't be cured, but can be controlled using a medicine. Once they get back in their dorm, Olivia says that she wants to find her real father. Back in the past again, this time even further than the last flashbacks, the truth has been revealed; Emily's Mother used to be a girlfriend of her male partner named Mason, and they had a very strong bond (in present events, Olivia receives her medicine from the nurse). Ben, charmed by EM, tries to convince her to start dating him by saying he is rich. EM still does not want to break up with Mason and Ben has a plan. In present, Olivia and Henry talk to each other about what has happened. The Headmaster alerts everyone on the recent deaths. Henry accepts Olivia's offer to move to her dorm. They are sure Gina can't threaten them anymore; even Henry said that he would kill her if she ever tried to hurt Olivia again. Gina waits for a tanned girl to come to the restroom. She acts cold towards her, revealing her to be her spy. The spy reveals about Henry moving to Olivia's dorm and them making up for the past. She also confusedly asks why had Gina wanted Olivia's hair. She is then prompted to leave by former. Back in the past, Ben presents the show stage at school to EM, showing it is full of money bags with a sign "Will You Marry Me?". Ben played the trick carefully, knowing that Emily's Mother would want a lovely engagement ring, and since he is rich, they can afford any. She reluctantly says that she'll end up everything she had with Mason. At the shop he works in, EM finds that Mason also gives the marriage proposal to her. She reacts very nervously, knowing that she lost the person she could have been a good partner with only because of money. Mason goes to his perspective, freezing the whole shop. Back in present, Henry, shortly after moving to Olivia's dorm, receives a message to meet Gina. She is mad and he finally snaps that he does not want to be her minion anymore and he is sure that she called him to kill him. She says that he's smart, taking a knife, but then says he's not smart enough. She then stabs herself in her chest letting out an agonizing scream. The Headmaster rushes in with Olivia and takes Gina to the infirmary. At the infirmary, Gina manages to stay alive even with the knife in her chest. She tries her best to frame Henry, but Olivia helps him out, angering her. When it comes to having any proof, she whimpers that she does have it and that it is he "stabbed her". At this scene, Gina's "spy" comes and mistakes Henry's sentence to the plan of killing Gina. Gina is relieved by this, but since the "spy" does not know is that information completely true, she describes Gina's hostile behavior towards her. At this moment, the Headmaster forces Henry to go with him to hand him over to the police. Olivia tries to stop this, but to no avail. Part 6 In the beginning of Part 6, Olivia takes the knife out of Gina to try to prove Henry's innocence. After she leaves Gina tells the doctor to leave her with her "spy" alone. Gina asks her "spy" why she defended her to which her "spy" replies that Gina will pay her double. This angers Gina and she tells her "spy" not to mess with her. Gina's "spy" retaliates saying that she will '''pay her or else she will tell everyone what really happened. Meanwhile at the police station the Headmaster is telling a police officer about how Henry "stabbed" Gina, also adding that the poor girl (Gina) would've died if he had not have gotten there in time. Just then, Olivia rushes in with the knife that Henry "stabbed" Gina with. Olivia says that she has proof that Henry did not stab Gina. Olivia tells the police to do a fingerprint scan to which the Headmaster asks why he didn't think of that. Olivia tells Henry that they're in this together. In a flashback, Ben asks Olivia's Mother, who is in the bathroom with a pregnancy test, if she is ready to lose a bit of weight. Her pregnancy test results come back as "pregnant" and she replies, "Maybe another day, ok? Right now, there is someone I need to see." At school, Olivia's Mother is crying to one of her friends saying that she doesn't know what to do because she ruined everything. Her friend asks about what's happening and Olivia's Mother replies that she is pregnant with Mason's child. Her friend tells her that she should explain to both Mason and Ben what happened. In the hallway near the two, Mason mourns to his friend over OM, with the latter saying she is a gold digger and that he deserves someone so much better. At the police station in present, the police officer scanned the knife and finds out that Henry's fingerprints are all over the knife and that it even has his name printed on it. Olivia and Henry discover in horror that it's the same knife the former stabbed herself with. Olivia promises that she'll get Henry out of prison. Headmaster happily says to Olivia that they should go back to school. In a flashback, Olivia's Mother tells Ben about her pregnancy. When he hears this, he is extremely furious and threatens to kill Mason and force her to have an abortion. However, her pregnancy is almost over and she can't do that. As if it isn't bad enough for Ben, he also says that he will force Olivia's Mother to witness him killing Mason. OM reluctantly calls Mason over to the back of the school when Ben comes and attacks him. Mason tries to defend himself in his perspective, but Ben strangles him. His body is left. In present, the Female Teacher reveals that Henry has been arrested for what has he done to "poor Gina" and even offers her a day off. Danny, who is sitting at the other side of the classroom with his laptop, finds something that is important as he thinks he should tell it to Olivia. While Gina exits the classroom, she looks at what Danny searched on his laptop and is horrified. She heads over to her "spy" and asks her for a favor, and she at first refuses to listen to her because she hasn't been paid yet. In the end, she agrees and Gina has a sinister smile when she is asked what does her "spy" need to steal for her. In the flashback, Olivia's Mother, Ben and Ben's Friend are sitting in the cafeteria. Upon Ben's request, a woman comes and the former has a task for her; her job is to make sure no one ever knows what has happened to Mason and even allows her to take extreme measures if necessary. If she manages to do so, she is allowed to marry him. It is then revealed that the woman is actually Gina, known by her real name as Regina. She happily gets out in hope that he will become her husband, but Mason's body is nowhere to be found. However, she stays confident. In present, Danny rushes to Olivia's dorm, revealing that her real father, Mason Hart, is alive. He reveals he found so out by finding an online article written by Mason's friend seen in the flashback. Danny says that he knows where can they find him, but Olivia expresses the need of Henry being with them. Upon hearing this, Danny tries to warn her of Gina, but he does not finish what has he said because he collapsed with his skin turning green. In background, it was revealed that it's nothing else than the infamous Green Tea, the Red Dress Girl's strongest weapon. He tells her that she has to find her father right before he passes away. Gina, who has been observing Danny's demise from her dorm, is angry that the tea took so long, but is also happy since she used the tea to kill her "spy". Now, Olivia and Gina are left without anyone on their side and it's the question who will win. '''Part 7 After Danny's death, Gina lets out a loud scream and Headmaster comes in. She makes up a story of how her "spy" was trying to say something and then collapsed. Then, she frames Olivia again, using the fact that she cared for Henry. Olivia looks at the conversation at the doorway. Grace suddenly appears and quickly helps her escape. Headmaster finally agrees to apprehend Olivia and goes to her dorm with Gina. To make matters worse, the latter even makes up how Olivia killed Danny. Meanwhile, Ben receives a text from Gina, regarding Olivia finding out about Mason. He informs Emily's Mother about it and she is worried. Grace and Olivia arrive to prison, where the former is afraid that the police will recognize her. Henry soon comes to the cafeteria and greets the two. He has two bruises on his forehead and chin, revealing he got caught in a fight and lost. He gets informed about what has Gina recently done. They escape swiftly without anyone noticing thanks to Grace. At school infirmary, Headmaster tells the Nurse and the Female Teacher about Danny and "spy"'s death. They are very mad at Olivia, with the exception of Nurse; she wants Headmaster to find Olivia while they perform autopsy on students. Outside of the infirmary, it is revealed that Gina waited to tell Headmaster to inform him that she knows exact Olivia's whereabouts. She leads him to the location. In the meantime, both Ben and EM are shocked to find out Mason survived and the latter expresses her will to find Olivia. The former then reveals that they will be able to do so since he had Olivia microchipped at birth. Emily's Mother is disgusted at this info, but leaves the house with him to find their daughter. At the infirmary, Nurse notices that there is no cause that brought Danny and "spy" to death; she just renders them "dead". Meanwhile, Olivia, Grace and Henry arrive to Mason's house. When he comes and opens the door, he does not recognize her since he "died" before Emily's Mother gave a birth to her. Just then, the latter arrives with Ben and EM is crying of joy. She reveals that Mason is Olivia's biological father. However, Gina arrives with Headmaster as well. But instead of heading for Olivia, she notices Ben. Headmaster then threatens to take Henry and Olivia. Ben is mad at Gina for failing to do her job. Gina, in her defense, says that she did everything she could and, at that moment, reveals the fact that she even lied and killed for him, alarming the Headmaster. Ben, very angry, tells her that he will not marry her. Regina finally retaliates and says that she thinks she hates him and that he should die. At that moment, she quickly stabs him, killing him instantly. Headmaster, boiling with rage, apprehends her, before she sarcastically said that she is responsible for all deaths. Emily's Mother instantly walks up to Mason and asks him can they start again and he agrees. She apologizes for the way she treated Olivia and she agrees to move in. At infirmary, Headmaster informed Nurse and Teacher about the truth behind deaths. Regina, who was tied up on a chair, yells that she will kill them. Nurse says that she won't unless they kill her first. Then she quickly stabs Regina's abdomen with a syringe. She then reveals that she has just paralyzed her so she can never move again. Henry goes back to school and Grace refuses the offer to move in too, saying that she can find the truth behind Emily's death. She says that she will always be there for Olivia and leaves. Then Olivia talks to the viewers that all she ever wanted was that her family loves her, and now, her wish is granted. Trivia * This series matches up with BULLY, Kavra's first series, by the number of parts. * This series greatly gives us the view of SLEEPOVER's backstory and elements that are crucial to understand series's plot. * This is the second series to begin with a music video; the first was SCHOOL TRAGEDY. ** However, Pity Party, the first part of Olivia series, aired in chronological order, unlike Gonna be fine. * There is footage in series that is featured on Kavra Second channel (the second footage was unimplemented in series): ** Parts of the Green Tea recipe video featured in Part 6. ** There was an unused footage of Part 2, featuring Gina's reaction to Henry making up with Olivia. After hearing his words, she shakes in quick spasms with infant screams in the background. It ended with Kavra's explanation before being abruptly cut off with a zoom-in on Gina's face, along with an ear-piercing infant scream. *** This footage is titled "gina throws a tantrum.mp4", hinting that Gina was supposed to have a temper tantrum at Henry in Part 2. * This is the first series to feature a character with a disease. * This is the first series to feature "Previously" sequences. * Part 3 marks 1 year of SEEPOVER and in Part 4 marks 1 year of Emily`death it happen to teal. Category:Stories Category:OLIVIA